my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzoku Kusari
Kinzoku Kusari (金属 鎖 Kinzoku Kusari) or The Chained Hero: Rooke is a second year student attending U.A. High as a member of Class 2-A. Originally from Australia's largest city, Sydney, Kinzoku brings his Aussie Lingo with him. Holding onto his heritage even when he's miles away from home. Kinzoku aspires to become a hero because of a villain attack which caused the death of his aunt. Due to this, Kinzoku has decided to pull himself together and protect those he loves. And even if it comes at the cost of his own safety, he's prepared to go out of his way to save them. Kinzoku is also practicing in the culinary arts. Picking up his skill due to his father asking him to help out around his restaurant. Kinzoku visits many local restaurants in Japan, much like he did back in Australia. Kinzoku's culinary expertise focuses largely on Australian cuisine so he's looking to branch out into a more widespread array. He even thinks of one day running his own little restaurant. Kinzoku's quirk is known as Chains. Although it is a fairly simple quirk, it has much versatility. Due to this, many people say Kinzoku was born to be a hero and possibly even #1. Although Kinzoku openly rejects these claims, he does display many heroic qualities. Kinzoku has caught the eye of many Pro-Heroes, with the Brash Beetle even becoming a mentor to Kinzoku. Appearance Kinzoku is a slim yet muscular teen at the age of 16, Kinzoku is noticeably taller than the bulk of his classmates, tending to stick out in a crowd. Baring seemingly golden eyes and raven hair that is naturally messy along with a fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye. He is casually seen wearing a black shirt, red sweatpants and a matching jacket. During the colder seasons however, Kinzoku sports a black hoodie in place of his jacket as well as black sweatpants instead of the red. This is because the large amount of black absorbs more sunlight, hence keeping him warmer during these cold seasons. He also sports a flannel shirt tied around his waist for style. During school hours Kinzoku wears the U.A High uniform, easily blending in with the remainder of the school. Kinzoku's former hero outfit is fairly simple however. He wears nothing as a top, while some think this is simply to show off his physique, it has a tactical purpose. The lack of upperbody clothing gives the chains produced from Kinzoku's quirk all the room they need to function without restrictions. This helps them to activate without destroying clothing. For lower body, aka pants, Kinzoku sports black pants with metallic silver guards to keep his legs from being rendered unusable. Kinzoku's current hero outfit is similar to his first, however it has numerous upgrades to better help him in combat. Much like before, Kinzoku sports nothing as a top. This is done for the same reasons as before, to give the chains he can produce all the room they need to function. Kinzoku now wears blood red pants, finding them a bit more stylish. In combination, the metallic silver guards are replaced with shin guards that reach from his leg to his thigh, while also being colored black, being reminiscence to the ones Izuku Midoriya begins wearing in his Beta Costume. Even further, Kinzoku now wears black gloves made of a durable and flexible material. All these changes not only makes Kinzoku's hero attire appear sturdier and combat ready, but also comes with better enhancements as well. Following his internship with HOLIDAY, Kinzoku dyes some of his hair blond in a desire to try a new look, as well as wanting to tease his friend Rei. After getting the initial joke out of the way, Kinzoku quickly begins to regret this decision, although finding it to at least be an interesting shake up since he'd been getting somewhat bored of his natural hair color. Personality Laid-back is usually used to describe Kinzoku on first glance. Kinzoku is a nice person to most people, showing a cool and collected persona yet being somewhat open and social at the same time. Kinzoku seeks social interaction and is always in the mood to meet someone new. He enjoys meeting new people and connecting with them, usually finding something new about himself in the process. Kinzoku will speak on what he believes and doesn't hesitate for a moment, some not knowing whether to call this bravery or stupidity. Kinzoku isn't afraid to take the blame for those he cares for, and he'd even give up his personal glory for that of others. Kinzoku takes his own punishments along with others, often neglecting to do his homework. He's lazy when it comes to homework, yet his energy quickly spikes when it comes to combat or games and sports he enjoys to take part in. To make up for his low homework grades however, he's incredibly smart which results in high test scores, balancing out the homework grades. Kinzoku is also known to procrastinate quite often, usually doing projects or the sorts the night before they're meant to be turned in. Despite Kinzoku's seemingly lazy personality, he's extremely active when it comes to sports and the likes. Kinzoku has taken part in various sports such as soccer, volleyball and even horse riding. While Kinzo originally played these sports back in Australia, the only one he still actively takes part in is volleyball. He has significant skill and experience with these sports, being referred to as a jack of all trades. He's said to have some unspoken bond with horses as any horse he's ever encountered ends up loving him sooner or later. Kinzoku also has notable culinary expertise. Taught by his father whom owns a restaurant back home, and with a bit of self discipline and practice, Kinzoku has achieved great culinary skill. He can prepare simple meals and a few complex ones as well. His most masterful dish is Pavlova, a dessert with a crisp crust and soft thats usually topped with fruit and whipped cream. Kinzo can prepare other meals and desserts, often cooking for himself ever since he ended up transferring to U.A, although his host family offers him dinner. Kinzoku brings his own lunch to school, everything in it being made by himself. He and Rei often hang out and Kinzoku will cook something for Rei to eat, either for testing purposes, or to satisfy his hunger. Kinzoku has a tendency to always bring food with him, usually having a sandwich or something similar in a nearby bag. Kinzoku has a hard time befriending those whom are serious or bossy. He also has a tendency to hide certain facts about himself, usually things he considers embarrassing or simply doesn't want to talk about. His general kindness and open minded attitude along with his forgiving nature leads to him being manipulated by some. Kinzoku had his kindness taken for granted sometime during his middle school years and has since become less forgiving, although he's still kind and open minded. Kinzoku also has poor time management, while he's never less than 10 minutes late for anything, he either shows up seconds before the due time or ends up popping up minutes later. Kinzo quite literally lives by the phrase "saved by the bell" when it comes to school, always somehow managing to show up just seconds before the tardy bell rings. Due to his origins, Kinzoku speaks with an Australian accent (although it isn't a heavy accent) and uses Australian slang rather frequently when speaking. Kinzoku usages of slang are as followed; lollies in place of sweets and candies, barbie in place of barbecue and using the phrase "It's my shout" in place of the phrase "My treat". These are just a few of the aussie lingo's Kinzoku uses whilst speaking. He uses these lingo's for two prime reasons, to see the confusion on people's faces when they have no clue what he's talking about, as well as to show the pride he has in his home country. History W.I.P Relationships Classmates= Jirou Tezuka: Kinzoku thinks Jirou is a pretty tough and standoffish guy. He's aware trouble seems to follow Jirou like a dog & it's tail. Kinzoku also takes note that it's possibly due to him being quick to anger and stubborn, often butting heads with individuals in the school whom bare a similar personality. Kinzoku and Jirou were later matched to be teammates in the 2-A Battle Trial, where Jirou took a leadership and tactician role, much to Kinzoku's surprise since he always thought of Jirou as the type to run in without a plan and cause as much destruction as possible. The two also made a few jokes, Kinzoku seeing the less troubling side of Jirou for the first time. Realizing he may not be as bad a guy as people make him out to be. Jack Daniels: Kinzoku doesn't have much of an opinion on Jack since he's a new student. Only knowing what he does from the 3rd years. Kinzoku attempted to make an effort to get to know Jack during the Quirk Appraisal when some of 2-B showed up and caused a ruckus. Kinzoku still wants to make an effort to know Jack a bit more, but he never gets the opportunity since Jack is usually always with Ryuji whenever Kinzoku sees him. Griselle Hideaki: The two seem to have a bit of a rocky relationship. Neither of the two seem to hate one another, but their very different personalities and preferences don't mix well with one another. This tends to lead to heated debates and clashes during conversations. Kinzo believes Griselle is way too upright and serious while Griselle believes Kinzoku should take things more seriously and should stop being lazy. Tali Shimamura: Kinzoku views Tali as an incredibly skilled and powerful individual. He believes that she is a promising heroic candidate and may even stand a chance of being the next Symbol Of Peace. Kinzoku's respect for Tali is so great that he views her as one of the next stepping stones for him to better improve his own abilities. Kinzoku's respect for Tali diminishes after her clash with Eikyo. The reason for this is that Kinzoku thinks she exerted herself too much for something like the Sports Festival, especially seeing as she rendered herself useless for 3 Days just to look good for that moment in time. Dante Shimamura: Kinzoku for the most part, never felt one way or another about Dante. While he does think of Dante as someone whom is timid and shy most of the time, he also finds Dante to be an interesting person, especially considering the powerful quirk he wields. Dante and Kinzoku were shown to have a moment of getting pumped for the Sports Festival in the locker room, Kinzoku wanting Dante to make it far into the Sports Festival so the two can duke it out. Although this never came true, Kinzoku still wants to get to know Dante, both on and off the battle field. Saori Yamamoto: Kinzoku takes note of how little he actually sees of Saori, and calls her out on it once. However Kinzoku finds Saori to be a fun individual, as he can toss jokes at her and she rebounds them right back, making everything even funner when she's around. Izanagi Kiyoshi: Kinzoku knows little about Izanagi, which prompted him to give him the nickname Mystery Man. Despite the little information Kinzoku has on Izanagi, the two always manage to have nice and short conversations which cause Kinzoku to think of them as just old friends. Leonid Petrov: Akira Wareashi: Kinzoku views Akira as a soft kind and innocent person. While he enjoys her kindness, he finds it too formal. In response to this, he asked her to stop calling her Kusari-san and stated he'd prefer she call him by his first name. He finds her to be calming company as he sat next to her when the stress of the Quirk Appraisal Test was slowly getting to him. Zenji Kaisei: Joho Gijutsu: Kinzoku isn't the biggest fan of Joho. He thinks she has too big of an ego. When he was set up to battle her during the Battle Trials, he saw it as a moment to prove that she wasn't as smart as she thought she was and that he's more than just brawn. Ryuji Adachi: Kinzoku originally didn't care much for Ryuji's overly prideful antics, just thinking of Ryuji as an individual whom seeks others attention and approval. However, during 2-A's Quirk Appraisal, Ryuji took Isabella's sandwich which prompted Kinzoku to become enraged. The two got into an argument which almost resulted with Kinzoku and Jirou fighting Jack and Ryuji. Kinzoku once neutral opinion on Ryuji turned into a sort of rivalry. With Kinzoku thinking that Ryuji needs to be knocked down a peg, and that he's just the one to do it. Jikan Yameru: Kinzoku takes note of Jikan's arrival into class, deciding that he wanted to get to know the new kid. Kinzoku's first "interaction" with Jikan was caused directly after class. Kinzoku snuck up on Jikan, wanting to give him a playful scare. He succeeded, which also served as Kinzoku's way of getting into the chat about what the class planned to do over the break following the Sports Festival. Kinzoku then notices Jikan left the class, he follows him out, easily spotting his hair from the crowd of students. Kinzoku walks along with him as he leaves the classroom, having an actual conversation this time around. Kinzoku offers Jikan some snacks for when they get to the beach, however Jikan declines the offer. Kinzoku then heads back to the classroom, wanting to ask the remainder of his classmates the same question for when they arrive to the beach. Rei English: Kinzoku's best friend. The two met while working on a group project together. Being the people they are, they stayed up the night before working to finish the project. From there forward, the duo began to grow closer and closer as friends. Kinzo trusts Rei more than any else at U.A, and he's determined to stick by his best friend's side always. Rei is also one of the few people aware of Kinzoku's Opera skills and actively teases him on it. Furthermore, Rei is one of two people, the other being Isabella, whom Kinzoku has told about the condition his childhood friend Archie is in. This showing how Kinzoku is comfortable with confiding in Rei, having no restraint in showing his vulnerable side. After speaking with Rei during the lunch period following 2-A's Battle Trials, Kinzoku assist Rei with his social media account. Assisting him with basic maintenance while also agreeing to be used for a few of Rei's memes. Kinzoku is also shown to hold Rei's abilities in high esteem. This was shown during their conversation in class following the Sports Festival. He noticed Rei seemed down about his performance in the Sports Festival's Calvary Battles. This prompts Kinzoku to praise Rei's strategic prowess and leadership skills he demonstrated during the battle. Isabella Flynn: Kinzoku thinks Isabella is a tough girl whom can stick up for herself and can handle taking a couple of punches for her loved ones. Kinzoku also appreciates and admires her strength, as well as her quirk. When Ryuji took Isabella's sandwich, or more so, the one she'd offered to Miranda, Kinzoku became furious and almost opted to fight him in her steed. Kinzoku was later set to battle Isabella in the 2-A Battle Trial. And due to knowing she was an exceptionally tough individual, he refused to go easy on her. He became interested in the nature of her quirk following the Battle Trial and spent a decent portion of his lunch period getting to understand her quirk along with Rei. Following the announcement of the Sports Festival, Kinzoku waits outside the school for Isabella to show up. He suggest that the duo train together, stating he knows someone who can help Isabella with control over her quirk. He takes her to the Old Batuu Rail Yard, where he plans to introduce her to Kabuto Mushi, better known as the Brash Beetle. While walking towards his refuge, Kinzoku and Isabella have a brief conversation where Kinzoku expresses his love and pride over his home country of Australia. He tells her about some of his favorite places and expresses how he yearns to take some of his class to see the beauty of his country. During the training, Kinzoku sees as Isabella faints from overuse of her quirk. He rushes over to feed her a sandwich, knowing that the consumption of food restores energy used by her quirk. Following the exchange, he takes her home, only after Kabuto accepts her as his new pupil. Over the two-week training period, the two spent hours training together and developing a strong bond with one another. After his lose to Eikyo during the Sports Festival, Kinzoku expresses immense anger at the situation. When Isabella questions him on the matter, he brushes it off, suggesting she returns to watch the Festival to avoid having to answer her question. During the 2-A Beach Trip, Kinzoku is looking for Isabella, upon hearing that she is currently changing into her swimming attire, he runs towards the beach to begin construction of a sandcastle. Upon Isabella's reveal, she and Kinzoku continue construction on the sandcastle together. Kinzoku, having felt he can trust Isabella, tells her about his friend Archie, something he's only told her and Rei about, being two people he trusts the most. After telling her about the situation, Kinzoku begins to tear up. Isabella wipes away his tear and convinces him to live for Archie now that he's on his death bed. Kinzoku takes a picture of Isabella and himself, quickly sending it to Archie afterwards. He then sits down with Isabella to finish the sandcastle they'd been working on. Mickey Tutone: Aiko Kowareta: Miranda Amastacia: Miranda reminds Kinzoku of many of the qualities he dislikes in Griselle, such as her bossy attitude. This and the fact that she thinks studying is fun caused him to give her the nickname Mirandork. Although Kinzoku doesn't like many of Miranda's qualities, he admires her leadership and ability to take charge in bad situations. Midori Crane: |-| Former Classmates= Ava Rizal: While the two have only interacted on a few occasions, Kinzoku treats her like a little sibling. He tends to notice when she's hungry and often gives her some bread he purchases from the local bakery. Ava is also shown to be one of the few people whom can calm Kinzoku down when he's angered. As she did so during 2-A's Quirk Appraisal after he got into a heated conversation with Ryuji. |-| Teachers= Isan Jooryoku: |-| Class 2-B= Luna Mori: Jaco Kizuna: Mimi Kusaragi: Athena Lambros: Titus Dabi: Akihiko Hagiwara: Shizuka Naku: Eikyo Jooryoku: While Kinzoku and Eikyo's relationship was originally neutral, things took a drastic turn during the Sports Festival. Nearing the end of their battle, Eikyo decides to use his Quirk to stab Kinzoku, causing him to bleed. This angers Kinzoku for two reasons, one being that Kinzoku thinks the Sports Festival was too minor an event to jump to such actions, and two being that the attack left Kinzoku with injuries akin to injuries him family received from a villain attack. Both of these factors caused Kinzoku to leap at Eikyo in a fit of fury and rage. Following the event, Kinzoku is left with nothing but disdain and a lack of respect for the 2-B student. Keiko Hotaru: Igata Tegayura: Ahmya Yanai: Rana Ryuuka: Shun Asakura: Nura Takigawa: Ase Tegayura: Guido Minami: Horatia Janpu: Ureshii Jigen: Joji Amano: Kabuto Iyashi: |-| Family= |-| Other= Kabuto Mushi: Kabuto and Kinzoku met when Kinzoku wondered into the Old Batuu Rail Yard, unaware it was the refuge to the former Pro-Hero. Kabuto approached him, although Kinzoku was distant at first, he began to warm up to Kabuto. Upon discovery that Kinzoku was a student in U.A's Hero Course as well as knowing that the Sports Festival was coming up, Kabuto decided to mentor Kinzoku and form him into a hero. He only asked that Kinzoku would one day end Avalon in the name of the Brash Beetle. Kinzoku agreed and thus their student-mentor relationship began to take form. Kinzoku would come and visit the abandoned rail yard more often. Even on days when he wasn't supposed to be training, Kinzoku also being able to convince Kabuto to enter town more often, although still rarely. Kinzoku would talk to Kabuto about troubles he was having. Over time, Kabuto soon became like a father figure for Kinzoku, while also becoming a close friend as well. Kabuto often tries to find ways to get involved in Kinzoku's love life, much to the Aussie's dismay. He even sometimes pressures Kinzoku, asking him when will he finally get a girlfriend. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Chains: This rather straightforward quirk allows Kinzoku to create chains from his body and manipulate them. The chains can be used for combat, traversing terrain, or grabbing a hold of people or objects. Kinzoku is capable controlling the chains individually or in unison. Whilst it can be seen as combative, it can also serve as a defense. Wrapping the sturdy chains around his body can keep Kinzoku safe from outside attacks. This quirk is referred to as a Transformation Type quirk due to the science behind the way the chains and such function. Kinzoku has notable metallic like-piercings along his body, these features are actually the chains laying inactive within his body. Kinzoku's body has developed the ability to create specific tissue that can harden and take the form of these chains. When needed, Kinzoku's brain transfers signals to the tissue to extend from within the body and be used for combat outside. Basically being apart of his body, Kinzoku easily manipulates these chains as if they were just another limb. It has been noted that these tissue lack pain receptors and the ability to feel all together, as such, Kinzoku can't feel when they are destroyed. The amount of weight Kinzo's chains can handle increase as he becomes more experienced as well as the stronger he gets. Upon his first year at U.A, his chains could carry a combined 1000 pounds all together. After internships and training after the first school year, Kinzoku enters his second year with chains capable of carrying 5000 pounds at once. Following intense training from Kabuto Mushi alongside Isabella Flynn, Kinzoku doubles the amount of weight his chains can lift, bringing the total weight to around 10,000 pounds. Therefor, each chain is capable of lifting around 270 pounds on it's lonesome. His chains also become a lot sturdier, capable of withstanding more before being rendered unusable. Kinzoku also betters his capability to multi-task with the chains, capable of having 12 chains perform separate task at once. Super Moves *'Crucifixion:' A technique Kinzoku developed in Junior Highschool. He extends his chains to entangle his victim. Using a few chains to hold their arms extending away from each other, and using more chains to tie both the legs together. He then begins to lift them up, holding them a few feet off the ground. He often uses this technique to gain complete and total control over the victim's being. Physically and sometimes mentally, using this technique as a form of torture when he needs to extract information. He will threaten to use his chains to crush their bones, tightening the chain's grip on their limbs every five minutes if they refuse to give him what he ask. *'Metallic Mayhem:' Kinzoku developed this technique sometime between his first and second year as a student of U.A, incorporating his Muay Thai prowess along with his quirk. He initiates this move by using his chains to grip his target firmly, pulling them closer to him. Once close enough, he knees his target in their gut, usually being a powerful strike due to the momentum built up pulling the target. The strike also puts a small distance between Kinzoku and the target, in which he then again grabs them with his chains and pulls them in. This time he delivers a punch to the same spot he kneed earlier. Although less momentum is accumulated, the strike is still painful since the body has yet to recover from the kneeing that occurred just seconds before. *'Shatter Slam:' Developing this technique during his first year at U.A training for the Sports Festival. In order to use this move, Kinzoku must have the high ground on his opponent. This in itself is a hindrance as achieving high ground isn't always an option depending on terrain. Once high ground is achieved, Kinzoku uses his chains to encompass his target. Planting his chains closely together in a circular formation around his target. This allows him to severely minimize movement, preventing whomever is unlucky enough to get caught in this attack from evading. He then reels himself in with full force, striking the target with a powerful kick. It's ill advised for one to attempt to block the strike as Kinzoku's training in Muay Thai and momentum gained from the reel gives him a powerful kick which is capable of breaking the average human's arm. *'Dragon Claw:' One of Kinzoku's most recent techniques, developing it whilst training for his second year in the Sports Festival. This technique, like many of Kinzoku's abilities, depend solely on his creativity. Kinzoku wraps all his chains around either his left or right arm, forming somewhat of metallic limb. However, in order to give himself claws to use for slashing, he breaks five chains by using the remainder of the chains to snap them. After they're broken to be sharp and pointed, he uses his chains once again to position them and lock them into place. This causes whichever hand he uses to appear like a metallic claw. Using this technique, Kinzoku can become a fierce opponent in close quarter combat, capable of slashing at enemy flesh. Further more, he gains protection on the specific hand he's using, shielding it from any harm due to the chains being the outer layer. However, due to the fact Kinzoku has to break a five chains to use this technique, it often comes at the cost of limiting said chains range after use or making them completely useless due to the way they are broken. *'Metal Skin:' W.I.P *'Chain Guard:' W.I.P *'Singularity:' One of Kinzoku's most recent techniques, developing it whilst training for his second year in the Sports Festival. This is arguably one of Kinzoku's most powerful techniques in his arsenal, allowing him access to the brute strength of his chains and also allowing considerable mobility and defense. Kinzoku groups all his chains together, forming a single gigantic chain that appears almost reminiscent of a large metallic tail. With the chains becoming one, Kinzoku can then easily focus all his attention on manipulating the single chain and as such, becomes more at one with his chains. Hence him naming the technique Singularity. Kinzoku then often retreats either to a four-legged stance when using this technique, allowing his chains breathing room while also giving himself a more stationary stance. Being in a four-legged stance also allows Kinzoku considerable mobility, giving him the ability to react quicker to any incoming attacks. With Kinzoku and his quirk becoming one, Kinzoku also has to use more bodily movements to get the best out of this technique. Martial Arts Ischyró Taekwondo: A form of Martial Arts Kinzoku took up as his primary form of Hand-To-Hand Combat. Ischyró Taekwondo is a combination of Taekwondo and Pankration. By combining the techniques of these fighting forms, Ischyró Taekwondo was born. The stance Kinzoku takes while using Ischyró Taekwondo is a perfect combination of the usual Taekwondo and Pankration Stances. In order to facilitate the fast, turning kicks, Kinzoku adopts a stance that is considered more narrow and taller than that used in stances for martial arts like karate. This allows him an increase in agility, a fundamental in Taekwondo as a whole. Taking a page from Pankration, the weight is placed on the back foot while the front is touching the ground with the ball of the foot. With this stance, Kinzoku is ready at the same time to give a kick with his front leg while also allowing him to defend against an opponents low level kicks by lifting his front leg to block. The back leg is bent for stability and power while his head and torso are being protected by the two upper limbs, or arms, as well as the front leg. Ischyró Taekwondo, much like all other forms of Taekwondo, place an emphasis on speed and agility. This is due to the observation that the power of a strike increases quadratically with the speed of a strike while it only increases linearly with the mass of a strike. This places a an importance on speed than size in terms of generating power. Furthermore, between blocks, kicks and other strikes, Kinzoku relaxes his body and then tenses back up while performing a technique. This is done to increase the power of a technique while simultaneously conserving the body's energy. Much like Pankration, the goal of Ischyró Taekwondo is to employ a variety of techniques (mostly kicks with Ischyró Taekwondo) in order to strike an opponent and take them to the ground in order to use submission techniques to claim victory. While hand strikes don't have much flare from other different forms of martial arts, Ischyró Taekwondo places a large emphasis on using kicks. This is obvious in terms of Taekwondo, but kicking was an important part of Pankration as well. Kicking well is a great advantage, moreover, proficiency with kicks can carry one a long way when it came to combat. A straight kick with the bottom of the foot to the stomach is a common technique, this is due to the combination of power and size can disrupt an enemies balance and put them on the ground in which Kinzoku can swiftly follow up with a submission technique. Other Capabilities High Pain Tolerance: Kinzoku has incredibly high pain tolerance, whether this is a side effect of his quirk or some natural non-quirk related trait is unknown. Despite it's origins, it's a massive part of his survivability. Keen Intellect: Kinzoku, if known for anything, is his great intellect. He's described as a natural born genius, both book smarts and street smarts, Kinzoku has the best of both worlds and put them together to decipher his enemies strategies and even devise his own counter measures. Whilst there is still a large amount of thing Kinzoku doesn't know, as is for everyone, Kinzoku is said to be much more intellectual than other's his age. Equipment Former Hero Costume: Kinzoku's former hero outfit, code-named Prota Rooke, is fairly simple. He wears nothing as a top, while some think this is simply to show off his physique, it has a tactical purpose. The lack of upperbody clothing gives the chains produced from Kinzoku's quirk all the room they need to function without restrictions. This helps them to activate without destroying clothing. For lower body, aka pants, Kinzoku sports black pants with metallic silver guards to keep his legs from being rendered unusable. *'Shin Guards:' These silver metallic guards are designed to shield Kinzoku's knee from damage that can be down to them, meant to keep them safe so his movements aren't inhibited. Current Hero Costume: Kinzoku's current hero outfit, code-named Défteros Rooke, is similar to his first, however it has numerous upgrades to better help him in combat. Much like before, Kinzoku sports nothing as a top. This is done for the same reasons as before, to give the chains he can produce all the room they need to function. Kinzoku now wears blood red pants, finding them a bit more stylish. In combination, the metallic silver guards are replaced with shin guards that reach from his leg to his thigh, while also being colored black, being reminiscence to the ones Izuku Midoriya begins wearing in his Beta Costume. Even further, Kinzoku now wears black gloves made of a durable and flexible material. All these changes not only makes Kinzoku's hero attire appear sturdier and combat ready, but also comes with better enhancements as well. *'Shin Guards:' The shin guards have been modified, their length reaching from Kinzoku's feet up to his thighs. The color has also been changed to black instead of silver. While the exterior is designed with what appears to be a soft and flexible material, the shin guards are tripled layered. With the outermost layer being designed from this soft and flexible material while, the innermost layer being designed of a material to cushion his legs and absorb shock and between both layers is a layer of metal. They're specifically designed to shield Kinzoku's lower body from taking as much damage as possible while also refraining from inhibiting his mobility, allowing him to move his legs without restraint. *'Gloves:' Being an entirely new features of his costume, these gloves have a design similar to Kinzoku's shin guards. They scale the entirety of his arm and are also tripled layered, much similar to his shin guards. This is done to help him with his Dragon Claw technique for the most part, but also assist him in hand to hand combat. The middle metal layer shields Kinzoku's hand from getting scratched up during the activation sequence of the technique. Even further, the metal layer comes in handy during hand to hand combat. The metal layer allows him to punch with more force than he otherwise would be able to while the innermost layer cushions his fist from any pain. Much like the shin guards, they are designed in a way that they don't inhibit his movements. Battles Trivia *Kinzoku's hero name, The Chained Hero: Rooke was inspired by many things. Namely a character of steel will in a video game the author can't seem to remember the name of lol. *Rooke is also Kinzoku's middle name, making his full name Kinzoku Rooke Kusari **The "e" in Rooke is silent. *Kinzoku Kusari means Metal Chain in Japanese. An obvious reference to his quirk. *Kinzoku shares a birthday with the author **Kinzoku is also the only character whom the author created that shares a birthday with him. *As of Kinzoku's creation, he was the first character the author has created with an accent. *Kinzoku's secret skill is Opera singing, although he rarely actually sings and he'd never admit it if someone asked. Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Class 2-A Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Males